The Easter Egg Hunt
by Reba Jean
Summary: In this latest episode in the All My Brothers collection, Endy and Mamoru learn a little lesson about sharing. Short oneshot written for an Easter challenge.


The Easter Egg Hunt  
  
Reba Jean 4/11/04  
  
Genre: Comedy Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A piercing wail, followed by loud broken sobbing, pinpointed the location of Helios' missing charge. He approached the shrubbery surrounding the zen rock garden and knelt down to peer beneath the bushes. "Maiden, what is wrong? Why are you hiding in the bushes? It is time for the Easter Egg Hunt now; we can play hide and seek later with your brothers."  
  
The tiny pink-haired princess rubbed her eyes, attempting stop the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "Eggs all gone!" she cried. "Mean boys took them all!" She crawled out from under the shrubs and lunged toward Helios, capturing his leg. He was immobilized until he could pry loose the distraught Rini.  
  
Helios sighed as he spotted the two laughing dark haired boys disappearing into the orchard. He had told Endy and Mamoru to only hunt for eggs under the trees; he was sure of it. They had seen the half dozen eggs placed in plain sight in the zen garden, 'hidden' for Rini to find. The disobedient princes had snatched their little sister's eggs before she could even run down the path to the garden on her chubby little legs. He would have to deal with the situation on his own. Endymion had already taken the three blond triplets to the flower gardens on the other side of the Elysion temple, where Serenity was busily playing the Easter bunny, hiding the last of the eggs for them to find.  
  
Helios picked up Rini, settling her on his hip and moved to the center of the rock garden. He surveyed the area, not a single egg was visible. He decided to wait until the boys returned from the woods and sat down on the large flat rock next to the koi pond. After telling Rini several stories of the ancient days of the Silver Millenium, Helios finally spotted the boys emerging from the trees.  
  
Endy was chasing Mamoru. Mamoru taunted, "Can't catch me!" and sped away from his brother. He skidded to a stop in front of Helios and dodged behind him.  
  
Helios frowned at Endy, who stopped uncertainly in front of him. "Mamoru, go and stand beside your brother."  
  
The two boys stood facing Helios, their baskets held behind their backs, fidgeting nervously. "I wonder if either of you two boys might know why your little sister was crying?" Helios asked sternly.  
  
Endy glanced nervously at Mamoru. Mamoru shrugged, trying to look innocent. "I dunno. She fell down?" he asked.  
  
Helios crouched and looked the two boys in the eyes. "I think you know why she was crying. There were six eggs for each of you to find. How many will I find in your baskets if I count them?" he asked.  
  
Mamoru looked down and started to sniffle. "We didn't mean anything. We just wanted to find the most." Endy looked guilty, but remained silent.  
  
Helios said, "I need you two young men to help me fix this. I will take Rini over to look at the flowers and I will trust you to find another place for Rini to find some eggs."  
  
"But we found them fair!" Endy protested.  
  
"A lot of eggs, I think would be best," Helios amended, as he turned toward the flower beds near the temple path. "Look at these flowers, Rini. If you were to pick some, which do you think your mother would like best?" Helios asked Rini as he set her back on her feet.  
  
Endy would have liked to protest further, but Mamoru grabbed his shirt and tugged. "If we do like he wants, maybe he won't tell Papa that we made Rini cry and we won't get in trouble."  
  
"Oh, okay," Endy agreed and reluctantly followed his brother to the edge of the trees. They began placing eggs around the trunks and along the path between the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rini ran screaming toward Serenity and Endymion and flew into her arms. "Look, Mama! Look Papa! I found the mostest of all! Endy has three and Mamoru has three and I have lots and lots more!"  
  
Serenity laughed, "That's wonderful, Rini. I never knew you were such a great Easter Egg hunter!"  
  
Helios looked down at the Endy and Mamoru and smiled conspiratorially. They  
  
watched as their sister happily exclaimed over her finds, showing them to her mother, father, and Andrew, Sammy, and Kenji. He winked as he caught King Endymion's eye, "I think these two have learned something today about sharing and making others happy."  
  
Endy and Mamoru grinned and nodded, "We did, Papa. But it's a secret between us and Uncle Helios, so we can't tell you." 


End file.
